Never Lose
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: Han pasado un par de años desde la ultima pelea, Tsuna ya ha madurado y un encuentro con una joven lo deja flechado... Hibari vive con un recuerdo que le sera difícil borrar... Una nueva mafia que esconde muchos mas secretos de los que puede contener, una revelion y un grito de dolor que moverán a los 7 guardianes vongola... la única mision "nunca perder"...
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hoy les traigo algo nuevo con lo que nunca he trabajado (risas), ¡OC! (se aplaude sola) … espero que les guste, esta historia va a ser un Tsuna/OC/Hibari, va a tener mucho romance y algo de peleas pues estos OC tienen una misión muy importante…

Esta historia se lleva a cabo cuando Tsuna va a la preparatoria, para darle más seriedad al romane ewe (risas) ho dios soy una degenerada QwQ…

También quiero comentar que si tienen propuesta para OC me gustaría que me lo mandaran para añadirlos a la historia, los detalles los pondré al final del capítulo…

**Nota:** _con esta letra son Flas back (así acostadita x3)_

.

.

"_**Objetivo 1- La chica del puente"**_

_**.**_

Era una mañana tranquila, o cuando menos para el joven Vongola que ya se había acostumbrado a todo el bullicio que le podían causar los habitantes de su hogar.

-Buenos días Tsu-kun- -Ciaossu- -buenos días- lo saludaban todos en la mesa

-buenos días- correspondió con una pequeña sonrisa

-dense prisa I-pin-chan, Lambo-kun hoy es su primer día en la escuela elemental, Futa-kun tu también debes de alistarte para tu primer día en la secundaria Namimori- argumento la madre de Tsuna en tono amoroso

-bien mamá me voy a la preparatoria- comunico el castaño que se ponía de pie junto con Reborn –i-pin, Lambo, compórtense en la escuela y Futa disfruta mucho el instituto- ese era Tsuna quien ya tenía 17 años de edad, había madurado bastante y en su rostro empezaban a predominar las expresiones que tenia con la llama de la última voluntad, así como su voz había cambiado a la que solía usar en esos momentos

-¡aye!- alzaron el brazo al aire los tres al mismo tiempo, era mas que claro tratarían de que Tsuna se sintiera orgulloso de todos ellos

-me voy mamá- le dijo despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la frente –que tengan buen día- se despidió de los otros tres despeinando un poco a Lambo en el proceso. La madre del castaño llevo sus manos al rostro, se había sonrojado un poco recordando a su esposo.

-ya se está convirtiendo en hombre- afirmo Bianchi con una sonrisa, el tiempo podía pasar rápido y consigo traer grandes cambios.

.

.

Tsuna caminaba por las calles de siempre esperando a que sus amigos lo abordaran en algún punto del camino

-¡Tsuna -kun!- se escuchaba un grito lleno de energía, el joven portador del anillo del cielo se giro lento para esbozar una pequeña sonrisa

-hola, Haru- la saludo

-este será un excelente año desu~- hablaba claramente emocionada, había cambiado un poco en esos dos años, su cabello lo llevaba corto y su femineidad fluía en ella tan libremente como la brisa en su cabello… sin duda se había convertido en lo que Gokudera llamo "un imán de idiotas".

-si- asintió para seguir el camino junto a la castaña

-¡decimo!- esta vez se quien alzaba la voz era Gokudera que junto a Yamamoto acababan de hacer acto de presencia

-hola chicos- saludo una vez más el castaño, mientras Haru los saludaba con su mano sujetando el brazo de Sawada

-he Tsuna este año seguro que nos divertimos mucho- sonrió el pelinegro que aun y a pesar del tiempo seguía igual o incluso más apasionado por el beisbol, se le podía ver más varonil y mucho más alto, un deleite a la vista de todas las señoritas.

-¡prometo ayudarlo en todo, decimo!- tomo la palabra Gokudera con la mano vuelta puño y en la otra un cigarrillo, vicio que aun tenia y que probablemente seguiría teniendo, aun tenía su pose de rebelde que volvía locas a las jovencitas inundándolas de promesas estúpidas que ellas juraban podían ser verdad… pero que ciertamente a él poco le importaba su opinión.

-verán que si- los secundo para casi de inmediato quedar enmudecido

-¿Tsuna -kun?- le llamo Haru per este salió corriendo sin decir palabra

-¡Tsuna!- se alarmaron los otros dos siguiéndolo rápidamente hasta llegar al inicio del puente que debían cruzar. Los tres se detuvieron en seco al notar que el joven Vongola había detenido el paso.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaron casi al unisonó, pero Tsuna se había limitado a seguir perdido con la imagen frente a sus ojos. Una vez los otros tres alzaron la vista pudieron ver una hermosa chica de cabellera oscura quien estaba totalmente ausente a mitad del puente, su cabello ondeaba con la brisa asiéndola lucir como una aparición casi espectral. Llevaba el uniforme de la preparatoria y sin embargo tenían la impresión de nunca antes haberla visto.

-¿Tsuna?- una vez más trataron de llamar la atención del castaño, pero tal parecía no lo podían conseguir

-es preciosa- susurro para sí mientras ella giraba lentamente posando sus ojos esmeraldas en él sonriendo con tal simpleza que el joven Vongola acababa de quedar totalmente prendado a ella.

.

.

-Hibari, Hibari- llamaba un pequeño pajarillo la atención de su amo, pues este no hacía más que perderse en la imagen que le ofrecía la ventana

-…- no contesto, se limito a acariciar el pajarillo con su mano izquierda mientras que observaba con melancolía una pulsera en su mano derecha

"_ne~ Kyoya-kun, prométeme que nunca te la quitaras" decía una pequeña niña _

"_te lo prometo" respondía un pequeño con las mejillas sonrosadas _

"_hablo enserio" hacia un puchero que la hacía lucir adorable_

"_¡yo también!" enfatizo el pequeño de overol amarillo_

"_bien" dijo ella abrazando su peluche de canario…_

_._

_._

_._

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Me pinches odian QnQ?

Pasando a otras cosas… ¡Necesito guardianes para esta nueva familia! (5 guardianes son los que se ocupan… yo decidiría que anillo se les dará :3 …. No importa si son mujeres o hombres todo es bueno /*w*/ … Dejen **sus sensuales Reviews que son los que me animan a traerles historias** si no pos me deprimo y las abandono como todas las que abandone de Fairy Tail :c

Mándenme su ficha en MP o déjenla en los comentarios con los sig datos:

**-Nombre- -descripción física- -descripción psicológica- -gustos y disgustos- -algo de su historia- -amor (quien quieren como pareja, los únicos no disponibles serian Hibari y Tsuna)- -Arma que utilizaran y habilidades- **


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! primero que nada Muchas gracias a todas las que enviaron su ficha, en verdad que no me esperaba que fueran tantas *-* incluso para poder darles mas lugar decidí hacer unos cambios y tomar 7 OC /*w*/, a los que no fueron seleccionados espero que de todos modos lean la historia y estén al pendiente por que a pesar de no haber sido elegidos quizá salgan en un par de capítulos como miembros externos a la familia *3* bueno eso dependerá si me dan permiso x3 …

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

\- TsukiR27-  
\- Lynette Vongola Di Hibari-  
\- Chokoreto Hime-  
\- Rikka Yamato -  
\- Yolii-  
\- temainalumi-chan-  
\- Hime Masaomi-  
\- Fannyneko-chan-  
\- Souta-kun-  
\- Cami Reborn-  
\- cassis9313-  
-lapatatacantante-  
-midori-chin-  
-angelacorus-  
\- MyaBL26-

Disfruten el capitulo, espero que les guste :3

Los personajes no me pertenecen, **derechos a creadores de los Oc.**

.

.

.

"_**Objetivo 2- Misterio"**_

_**.**_

-¿Decimo? ¿¡Decimo!?- llamaba Gokudera a Tsuna

Desde que se habían topado con esa chica por la mañana el castaño estaba bastante distraído, muestra clara de ello es que se había pasado la mayor parte de las clases con la vista perdida en la pizarra.

-Déjalo- sonrió ampliamente Yamamoto –No está mal que se distraiga el primer día-

-Me gustaría saber…- empezó a hablar con aquella voz tan profunda que hacía que las chicas a su alrededor giraran a verlo –…Quien es ella- murmuro mas para sí mismo que para los otros dos pero para el deleite de todas las chicas de su aula.

Con el correr del tiempo ya no eran solo Hayato y Takeshi quienes tenían clubes de fans, el joven Vongola bien podía presumir de tener una larga fila de admiradoras que se iba haciendo más grande con los días.

-Tsu-kun- esta vez quien hacia acto de presencia era Kyoko que posaba sus dulces ojos sobre él.

-Kyoko-chan- la saludo con una frágil sonrisa… aun no sabía de qué forma tenía que verla.

El castaño le dedico una mirada ajena, casi vacía, se había perdido gran parte del sentimiento que había existido para ella con el paso de esos dos años, no era como que Kyoko le hubiera dejado de interesar… pero le lastimaba que solo dejo de ser invisible el día que todo en él cambio.

-Ya se dieron cuenta que hay dos alumnas nuevos en nuestra aula- dijo con una sonrisa de aquellas tan dulces, jugando ligeramente con un mechón de su cabello el cual enroscaba una y otra vez en su dedo índice tratando de que pasara imperceptible aquel sonrojo motivado por Sawada.

-Son muy lindas- hizo el comentario Yamamoto atrayendo rápidamente la atención de los otros tres. –Es la verdad- reafirmo rascándose la mejilla tratando de restarle importancia al comentario.

-Si eso crees deberías hablarles- le aconsejo Tsuna un poco arrepentido de no haber seguido su propio consejo unas horas antes.

-No me confundas Tsuna, ellas están en esta aula y las veré a diario- fue cuando el castaño había sentido como un mega letrero con la palabra "idiota" le caía encima y lo aplastaba por completo.

-¡Estúpido beisbolista!- exclamo Gokudera al ver como el rostro de Sawada se ensombrecía dramáticamente – ¡Decimo!- seguía llamando en tanto el mencionado se deslizaba de su asiento hasta caer miserablemente al suelo.

-Creo que puedo hablar con ellas- sonrió Kyoko colocando una de sus manos sobre su rostro -¡hola!- saludo amablemente atrayendo la atención de aquellas dos jóvenes.

-H-hola- respondió tímidamente una chica de cortos cabellos verde/aqua con una mirada llena de ternura que hacía ver sus ojos esmeraldas-grisáceos como dos hermosas estrellas.

-…- la chica a su lado solo giro para posar sus ojos castaños sobre de todo el grupo buscando muy probablemente algo que llamara su atención, en cuanto se encontró con Hayato hizo una "o" perfecta con sus labios mientras reacomodaba sus anteojos, era claro que le había interesado… -¡H-o-l-a!- exclamo llena de energía batiendo su larga cabellera castaña hacia atrás, acababa de enamorarse a primera vista de ese chico de cabellos plateados.

-Mi nombre es Kyoko Sasagawa- se presento haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Las otras dos chicas se acercaron, o más bien la castaña había arrastrado hacia el grupo de chicos a su amiga que no hacía más que querer retroceder alejándose de la multitud.

-yo soy Michell, Michell Alberic- sonrió tras una reverencia dirigida enteramente hacia el joven guardián de la tormenta

-M-mi nombre es… Kaen Accorsi- se presento esta última clavado sus ojos esmeraldas en algún punto en la pared, pues la sonrojaba de sobremanera estar alrededor de tanas personas que tenían sus ojos puestos en ella.

-Soy Yamamoto Takeshi- -Tsunayoshi Sawada- este último se había presentado totalmente desganado, como si hubiera preferido quedarse botado en el suelo a entablar una conversación sana con otro ser humano.

-…- la castaña paso de largo con la presentación de los chicos, solo miraba fijamente en dirección al peli plateado, estaba impaciente de que este dijera su nombre…

Gokudera abrió grandes los ojos al notar la repentina cercanía de esa chica, estaba a menos de cinco centímetros de su rostro haciendo un ligero puchero con sus labios.

-¿tu nombre?- pregunto ella inflando las mejillas de manera infantil

-Gokudera Hayato- respondió molestamente sonrojado y temeroso, no entendía que mierda le pasaba a esa chica pero le quedaba claro que probablemente tenía zafado algún tornillo…

.

.

-Herbívora, no se permite rondar por aquí en horas de clase- hablaba el líder disciplinario de la preparatoria de Namimori

-¿Y que con eso?- pregunto sin inmutarse ni despegar la vista del cielo

-No debes de rondar por la azotea- hablo el chico dando un respiro, sabía de antemano que esa chica era nueva en la ciudad y trataba de ser lo más cortes que podía… pero era Hibari Kyoya y eso se le dificultaba

-Si no está permitido… ¿Qué mierda haces tú aquí?- hablo poniéndose de pie, era una chica menuda, con una cabellera tan larga que casi rozaba el suelo la cual llevaba hermosamente trenzada, sus ojos ámbar parecían vacios y se le notaba con toda la intención de pelear con el chico frente a ella.

-Ja- esbozo una pequeña sonrisa el azabache que con agilidad acababa de sacar sus tonfas

"_Lynette, por favor no vayas provocar ninguna pelea… debemos de pasar lo mas inadvertidos que podamos… al menos por ahora" trataba de regañarle la hermosa chica que trenzaba su cabello_

"_te lo prometo" la peli azul sonreía tan dulcemente que le costaba trabajo creer por que junto a ella siempre estaba de buen humor_

-será para después- hablo una vez más la joven que pasaba de largo hacia la puerta de la azotea

Hibari alzo una ceja, no comprendía muy bien que era lo que esa chica tenía entre manos -¿Quién eres?- pregunto mientras ambos se daban la espalda

-Es algo que no te interesa… pero soy Lynette Cromwell, recuérdalo se que querrás saber el nombre de quien te patee el trasero- hablo con una voz tan fría que a cualquiera que la escuchara le habría causado un escalofrió, pero estaba tratando con Hibari el guardián de la nube cuya única reacción fue sonreír un poco interesado con tan descarada afirmación…

.

.

-¿Por qué todos nos miran?- preguntaba una hermosa pelirroja cuyo flequillo solo dejaba ver su ojo izquierdo que era de un profundo azulado.

-¿Por qué será Momo-chi?... tal vez tenga que ver con qué vas saltando de un lado a otro y tus pechos se balancean atrayendo la atención de los chicos- se burlo un rubio de ojos azules

-Mio~~ no me culpes solo a mí, mira a todas las chicas que no dejan de babear por ti- se excuso la joven tratando de quitarse culpa.

-Mira ahí está Michell- retomo la palabra el rubio apuntando hacia la dirección donde se encontraba la mencionada para que de inmediato una gota de sudor rodara por su nuca al darse cuenta de que estaba colgada del brazo de un chico cuya expresión era de "¡Mátenme, alguien máteme ahora!"

-Vaya, no esperaba que consiguiera un novio tan rápido- parpadeo un par de veces la pelirroja para acercarse hacia donde se encontraban sus dos amigas y aquellos chicos que considero "extraños".

.

-Mich, eres muy rápida-

-Eso lo dices por qué no puedes conseguirte un novio- se burlo la castaña enseñando su lengua

-¡¿Q-que?!, ¡maldita cosplayer no vuelvas a repetir eso o te despeluco!- empezaron a pelear ante la mirada de "Enserio alguien máteme" de Gokudera que a pesar de haber gritado, dicho, pataleado, peleado, rechazarla, decirle que se alejara, que era molesta, un estorbo, que no le gustaba… Mich lo seguía tomando del brazo fuertemente y lo seguía a todos lados.

-Kaen ¿estás bien?- pregunto el rubio acercándose a la de cabellos verdes

-Si- respondió ella sonrojándose –ellos son nuestros compañeros de clases- presentaba a Tsuna y compañía

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Shimizu Mio- sonrió amablemente – la pelirroja loca es Akasuna Momoko-

-¿Siempre se pelean de esa manera?- pregunto Yamamoto un tanto desconcertado

El rubio lanzo un largo suspiro –Todo el tiempo- afirmo –Ayúdame a separarlas- pidió mientras se acercaba a ambas chicas

-¡Déjame Mio! ¡Déjame golpear a la maldita tetona!- gritaba la castaña histérica

-Suéltame… Kyaaaa- grito la pelirroja al sentir las manos de Yamamoto en sus pechos

-¡L-lo-lo lamento!- tartamudeaba el pobre Takeshi al notar que la chica era de una estatura tan baja que la había tomado de donde no debía (aquellos 156 cm habían influido mucho)

-Un pervertido- dijo ella cayendo de rodillas al suelo

-¡Basta tú no eres así Michell!- le regañaba el oji-azul

-P-pero Mio, ella siempre me está molestando-

-Vamos no pierdas tus cabales, siempre eres una chica muy serena, no te dejes llevar- le sonreía

-Eres despreciable maniático del beisbol o ¿debería decir maldito degenerado?- se burlaba Hayato del evidente sonrojo del guardián de la lluvia.

.

El gran grupo de chicos caminaba en dirección al patio, fuera de todo se habían empezado a llevar modestamente bien, Kaen charlaba con Kyoko, Mio se mantenía junto a Yamamoto que llevaba la marca de una mano en su mejilla cortesía de Momoko, mientras esta ultima hablaba con Sawada acerca de una amiga que quería presentarle pero el castaño rechazaba la oferta… y claro los dos "enamorados" que caminaban muy juntos (Gokudera acababa de aprender que la poison cooking nunca fue nada a comparación de eso).

-¡Cuidado!- se escucho un grito desde el segundo piso pues una ventana acababa de romperse y los fragmentos de cristal amenazaban con caerles encima

Gokudera rápidamente alejo a su "novia" del peligro, mientras que Yamamoto, Momoko y Tsuna habían esquivado los cristales.

-Kaen, siempre tan distraída- comento el rubio sujetando por la cintura a la peli verde y mientras en la mano derecha sostenía una espada… todos acababan de notar que los cristales nunca habían caído al suelo, habían sido despedazados por Mio y convertidos en polvo.

Tsuna dio la mano a Kyoko para levantarla pues también el rubio la había salvado, pero ningún miembro de la familia Vongola podía quitarse la pregunta de la mente ¿Quién rayos eran en verdad esas personas?

.

.

-Giannini, ¿Qué descubriste sobre esos chicos?- preguntaba Reborn que desde la azotea estaba observando aquella escena pues él había sido el responsable de "ese" accidente para poder descartar sus dudas.

-lo tengo Reborn-san, ellos son- hablo mientras trataba de abrir los archivos en su computadora, pero de inmediato había palidecido por completo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto el hitman un poco intrigado

-no lo sé- dio como respuesta para simplemente mostrar el monitor a Reborn, unas letras aparecían a lo largo de la pantalla "DEXTER" decía una y otra vez con grandes letras rojas –han entrado a nuestro sistema- hablo un tanto nervioso el inventor pues tal parecía habían logrado hackear la base de datos Vongola…

.

.

-Ya está listo- hablaba un apuesto pelirrojo de ojos verdes, atrayendo la atención de una hermosa joven sentada a su lado

-Era lo menos que esperaba de ti "Dexter"- ella le sonreía –los guardianes Vongola aun no deben de darse cuenta quienes somos realmente…-

-Entiendo, confía en mi… no permitiré que eso pase- el joven rodeo con su brazo a la chica –Debemos hacer algo con ese hitman- le dijo mientras que ambos eran quienes observaban todo el panorama: a Reborn, Giannini, los chicos… tal parecía que todo estaba bajo sus manos…

-Ese será trabajo de Yato-…

.

.

.

¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto?, este capítulo fue como la carta de presentación de todos ewe, solo me faltaron de presentar debidamente a 3 personajes que ya abran notado fueron "Dexter", nuestra hermosa guardiana del Cielo y a Yato… en fin **dejen sus sensuales Reviews que son los que me animan a traerles cada capítulo de esta historia** muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo episodio ¿Quién será esta nueva familia y qué planes tiene con los guardianes Vongola?

Bienvenidos a la entrevista peligrosa de… de… ummm (si digo Haru Haru será plagio….) así que será…. ¡Bienvenidos a la entrevista peligrosa de Tsuna Tsuna!

**Tuna:** –Hoy tenemos con nosotros a Kaen Accorsi-

**Kaen:** –H-hola, es un gusto estar aquí-

**Tsuna**: -¡Que linda!... podrías decirnos ¿Cuáles son tus medidas?

**Jefa:** -Maldito puerco pregúntale otra cosa, no te interesa saber que sus medidas son perfectas

**Kaen:** -¡Líder!

**Jefa:** -Lo siento, continua Tsuna

**Tsuna:** coffcoffperfectascoffcoff… dinos Kaen ¿Cuánto mides?

**Kaen:** Mido 164 centímetros

**Tsuna:** Bien esto ha sido todo por esta vez, me despido esto fue la peligrosa entrevista de Tsuna Tsuna, ahora me llevare a Kaen a dar un paseo

**Jefa y Mio:** Da un paso hacia ella y te mueres

**Tsuna:** ¡kyaaaa! ¡Por eso le llaman peligrosa entrevista!

Bye-by :3


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Mis queridas lectoras y jugadoras de cdm! … una semana más les traigo un capitulo nuevo de esta sensual historia, espero que sea de su agrado, esta vez conoceremos a la jefa de esta nueva mafia y su sensual hombre de confianza *3* …

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

-Lynette Vongola Di Hibari-  
-Rikka Yamato-  
-Cassis9313-  
-Yolii-  
-temainalumi-chan-  
-Hime Masaomi-  
-angelacorus-  
-TsukiR27-  
-kiitty444-  
-Cami Reborn-

Disfruten el capitulo, espero que les guste :3

Los personajes no me pertenecen, **derechos a creadores de los Oc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

""**_Objetivo 3- Familia Cavalcanti"_**

.

-Tsuna- Le llamo Reborn al decimo Vongola que descansaba plácidamente sobre su cama

-¡Reborn!- Grito alterado levantándose de golpe pues temía que fuera uno de sus "clásicos" entrenamientos matutinos (de aquellos donde casi le vuela la cabeza). Sin embargo a pesar de que sacudió las manos frente a su rostro no recibió ningún golpe -¿Reborn?- se pregunto mientras despacio se sentaba solo para darse cuenta de que Giannini y el Hitman estaban ya sentados bebiendo café sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa Reborn?- Pregunto en tono más serio dándose cuenta rápidamente que algo quizá andaba mal.

-No pasa nada Sawada-san- Contesto nervioso Giannini quien aun tenía la computadora en sus manos y unas grandes ojeras símbolo de haber pasado aquella noche en desvelo.

-¿En verdad?- insistió una vez mas el castaño esta vez mirando fijamente a Reborn que solo se encogió de hombros.

-Sabe- Respondió mientras que le daba una patada al ordenador de Giannini dándole una ligera vuelta hasta que la pantalla quedo de frente a Sawada.

-¿Qué es esto?- Se pregunto al solo ver aquellas letras rojas que decían "DEXTER".

-Decimo, me da mucha vergüenza pero alguien ha irrumpido en la base de datos Vongola… y lo peor es que no puedo rastrearlo ni hacer absolutamente nada- Hablo desesperado el técnico pues realmente no encontraba la solución al problema.

-Tsuna- Llamo su atención el pequeño de traje –Debes de prestar importante atención a esos chicos nuevos de tu escuela- Advirtió algo pensativo.

-¡Maldición es verdad!... hoy podría topármela de nuevo- Y al decir eso poco le importo que la base hubiese sido hackeada solo quería salir a buscar a aquella chica del puente.

-Tsuna idiota-

.

.

-H-a-y-a-t-o-kun~~~- Exclamaba una castaña en tono meloso.

-¡Déjame tranquilo! ¿Cómo supiste donde vivo? ¡Aléjate de mí!- Gritaba Gokudera lo suficientemente desesperado para cortarse ambos brazos e impedir que lo siguieran sujetando

-Haya-kun~~ somos almas gemelas nuestros corazones serán la guía- contesto Mich restregando su rostro contra el pecho del joven mientras este en verdad pensaba en que el suicidio era una buena opción.

-Mich dale un respiro al pobre- pidió Mio que caminaba junto a Kaen

-¿He? ¿Respiro?... pero si a Haya-kun~~ le fascina mi compañía- Recalcaba con un adorable puchero que solo la hacía lucir aun mas aterradora ante la mirada del peli plateado.

-Hu- se escucho un quejidito de parte de la peli verde que sacaba su pequeño teléfono celular del bolso

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Mio

-Debemos apurarnos, Sora-chan quiere vernos para una reunión matutina- Dijo con un aura oscura llevándose una de sus manos a la boca

-Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda!- Exclamo el rubio para tomar la mano de la chica y de inmediato salir corriendo

-¡O-oigan no me dejen con esta LOCA!- Pidió Hayato pero sus suplicas habían sido denegadas pues había quedado a solas con Michell

-¿T-tu no piensas ir a esa reunión?- Trato de desviar la atención de la chica

-No, de seguro que como siempre solo necesita la ayuda de Kaen y la de Lynette, dudo que necesite mi presencia… Haya-kun~~- se acerco a él acorralándolo contra la pared –¿Qué tal si nos besamos?- propuso arqueando las cejas y cerrando los ojos dramáticamente para poner labios de pescado.

-¡Decimo!- grito Gokudera pidiendo ayuda a quien fuera pero nadie le respondía.

-Hu- esta vez el celular de Mich era el que sonaba –Hola… si… Dex… pero yo… pero Sora…. Pero… y Lynette… entiendo… voy para allá- era lo que escuchaba Gokudera de rodillas agradeciéndole a Primo que esa escandalosa se tuviera que largar.

-Lo lamento mi amor, pero el deber me llama- se despidió con un beso forzado en la mejilla que dejo al joven guardián de la tormenta en un estado peor que se hubiera degustado mil pasteles de su querida hermana.

.

.

-¡Hey Tsuna!- saludo Yamamoto al castaño que caminaba más deprisa de lo normal

-Yamamoto, Haru… buenos días- saludo secamente, estaba algo desesperado para llegar al puente

-¿Por qué tanta prisa Tsuna-san?- pregunto Haru deteniéndole el paso

-Y-yo- trato de explicar pero realmente no supo que decir

-¿Quieres ver si la encuentras de nuevo?- intuyo rápidamente el guardián de la lluvia

-Hu- asintió con la cabeza pues ni siquiera quería contestar

-Ho… es verdad- hablo Haru golpeando con el puño la palma de su mano –Tenia alguien a quien presentarte Tsuna-san- lo tomo de la mano para arrastrarlo hacia la preparatoria, Yamamoto sonreía tranquilo pensando en que tal vez volvería a ver a esa linda pelirroja cuyo par de pechos embonaban bien en sus manos, no es que pensara en sus pechos ni nada por el estilo, más bien pensaba en ese hermoso cabello rojizo cual rubí, y ese hermoso color de ojos (aunque solo había visto uno)… y claro en ese hermoso par de… de alumnas que habían entrado a su salón…

.

.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Cual es la emergencia?!- Grito alterado Mio abriendo estrepitosamente uno de los salones reservados para los clubs de la preparatoria.

-La jefa quiere nuevos uniformes- Contesto Momoko que se dedicaba a coser.

-¿Buchou pidió eso?...- Cuestiono Mio con una gota de sudor resbalándole por la cabeza

-Así es, ponte a coser- Contesto un pelirrojo que arrojaba algo de tela hacia él.

-Que lindos están los diseños- comento Kaen quien ya se encontraba sentada ayudando a Momoko con la confección

-¡k-Kaen!- casi regaño el rubio pues se lo habían tomado con mucha naturalidad –De acuerdo- murmuro para sentarse junto a los otros tres a coser… -

.

-Vaya, así que por esto perdí la venida a clases con Hayato~~- murmuro Michell un tanto molesta

-Son ordenes- se encogió de hombros el rubio

-Si Sora-chan lo dice no hay mas que obedecer- sonrió complacida mientras veía los diseños –Me parece bien, este uniforme azul creo que no nos queda- comento a los otros chicos –escogió telas negras- asentía una y otra vez hasta encontrarse con una nota que decía más o menos así:

"El uniforme de Momoko y Michell solo constara con la falda tableada negra una blusa blanca de manga larga, un corbatín de color purpura y calcetas altas negras al igual que los zapatos. El uniforme de Kaen debe de ser como los anteriores añadiendo una chaqueta de color negro. El uniforme de Lynette debe de ser igual, presten suma atención a que deben añadir no una chaqueta si no un suéter de cuello alto. El uniforme de Mio solo debe ser pantalón negro, camisa blanca de manga larga, una corbata negra y tenis converse. El de Lucían debe de ser igual que el anterior pero añadan una chaqueta de color negro. El de Sora (Yo) será como el de Kaen con la excepción de que en la parte inferior de la falda deben adornarla con un poco de encaje purpura… Presten atención a que deben de coser muy bien la zona del pecho en los uniformes de Momoko y Kaen…. Y Mich basta de rellenarte el sostén… y claro el emblema de la Familia (una Cruz adornada por rosas y dos Magnum saliendo por detrás) deberá estar en la parte izquierda como símbolo de lo que somos… ¡eso es todo!"

A Michell casi se le revienta la vena de la frente al leer semejantes palabras ¿Qué ella se rellenaba el sostén? ¡¿Qué ella se rellenaba el sostén?!... –Sora-chan… ¡Maldita mujer!- se quejo haciendo bolita el trozo de papel lanzándolo por encima de su hombro

-Tranquila, esas son las instrucciones y estoy totalmente de acuerdo con el relleno del sostén- sonrió satisfactoriamente Lucían mientras que Mio hacia un esfuerzo por no reír.

-¡Lucían Gray! ¡Por eso no tienes novia!- se quejo inflando las mejillas señalándolo acusadoramente.

-¿Y el relleno de tu sostén te consigue muchos novios?- Le regreso el pelirrojo aquel intento de insulto, Mich se sonrojo por completo y decidió ponerse a coser

-Eres un maldito Lucían- Murmuro

-Tu llámame Dexter, la única que puede llamarme por mi nombre es ella, después de todo soy la mano derecha de la jefa- sonrió autosuficiente

-Hablando de eso… ¿Dónde está Sora?- pregunto Karen y Lucían sintió un balde de agua fría recorriéndole el cuerpo… joder que se le había perdido.

.

.

-H-Haru ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto el decimo Vongola tratando de indagar un poco del porque era llevado a la azotea de la preparatoria

-¡Tengo a alguien a quien presentarte desu~~!- Contesto la castaña más que complacida, se le podía notar realmente feliz

-H-Haru pero veras yo tengo mucha prisa porque…- trato de detenerla en un intento vano pues Yamamoto lo había tomado por los hombros

-Vamos Tsuna, no pierdes nada- le dijo en tanto Haru abría la puerta de la azotea

-…- a Tsuna se le cortaron las palabras cuando vio aquella hermosa cabellera oscura ondeando con el viento

-¡Sora-chan!- le grito Haru abalanzándose sobre ella

-Haru-chan, ¿para qué me citaste aquí?- Pregunto la oji verde parpadeando un par de veces

-Quería presentarte a alguien muy importante desu~~-

-¿En verdad? ¡Yo también quiero presentarte a una de mis mejores amigas!- exclamo mientras tomaba la mano de una peli azul acercándola a ella. –Esta es Lynette Cromwell-

-mucho gusto- Se expreso Lynette haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante Miura

-¡Es un placer conocerte! Desu~- Por el contrario Haru había optado por lanzarse hacia ella –Tu también serás la nueva amiga de Haru- Le dijo sonrojando a la chica un poco, de alguna manera le recordaba mucho a la primera vez que vio a Sora.

-¡Tsuna-san! ¡Yamamoto-kun! Vengan a conocer a las nuevas amigas de Haru- ahora les llamaba ella. El guardián de la lluvia y Tsuna se habían quedado estáticos en el mismo lugar pues casi les daba un ataque al saber que habían desperdiciado el día de ayer buscando a una aparición, una aparición que había estado gran parte de la tarde en compañía de Haru… ¡de Haru escandalosa Miura, carajo!.

-Hola, mi nombre es Sora, Sora Cavalcanti…- La joven sonrió pues acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba frente a miembros de la familia Vongola, no solo miembros; nada más y nada menos que frente a Tsunayoshi Sawada el decimo líder de la familia Vongola.

-El decimo Vongola y La Prima Cavalcanti…- susurro Lucían que veía desde la puerta con una sonrisa mientras poco a poco se acercaba a Sora y Lynette

-M-mi nombre es Tsunayoshi Sawada- Balbuceo Tsuna lo suficientemente nervioso para arrastrar un par de palabras

-Yo soy Yamamoto Takeshi- se presento el azabache con una amplia sonrisa.

-Una reunión, que divertido- murmuro el pelirrojo rodeando con su brazo el cuello de Lynette y la cintura de Sora.

"Que rápido" pensaron Tsuna y Takeshi contrariados al darse cuenta que nunca notaron su presencia.

-Mi nombre es Lucían Gray y es un inmenso placer conocerlos- sonrió galante el pelirrojo posando sus ojos verdes sobre la chica a su lado -¿no es verdad Sora?- .

-claro que si Lucían… es un verdadero honor…- los tres se dedicaron una sonrisa cómplice tal vez habían encontrado una forma infalible de acabar con cada uno de los guardianes Vongola…

.

.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí herbívoros?- hablo Hibari dando un golpe a la puerta y detrás de si había un grupo de chicos, aquellos a los que habían despojado de su habitación del club de computación a la mala, para implementar un momentáneo club de costura.

-Estamos cosiendo no es evidente- comento Michell haciendo un relleno para su sostén sobre de un maniquí.

-Hum- Se quejo Hibari molesto entrando al salón –Te morderé hasta la muerte- Le dijo a la castaña acorralándola contra la pared con una de sus tonfas.

-No es la acción más inteligente de tu vida- escucho una voz que se volvía fría a cada palabra, al darse la vuelta se encontró con unos ojos azules que no despedían un mínimo de temor y con una espada frente a su rostro.

-wow- Sonrió satisfactoriamente al darse cuenta de que aquellos chicos nuevos no eran tan herbívoros como él pensaba.

-¿Michell estas bien? - hablo Sora cuya presencia atrajo la atención de todos pues un aura naranja empezaba a emanar de ella, estaba realmente furiosa de que alguien se hubiera atrevido a ponerle las manos encima a su hermosa guardiana del sol.

.

.

.

¿Qué tal les gusto? ¿No les gusto? Uwu … ya solo faltan dos miembros oficiales Cavalcanti, mas adelante saldrán el resto de los Oc en recuerdos o en capítulos futuros… Bueno _**dejen sus sensuales Reviews que son los que me animan a traerles un capitulo cada semana**_….¡muchísimas gracias por leer, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

**¡Bienvenidos a la entrevista peligrosa de Tsuna Tsuna con Tsuna!**

**Tsuna:** ¡Hoy tenemos con nosotros a Michell Alberic!

**Michell:** ¡Es un gusto estar con ustedes chicos!

**Tsuna:** Ummm ¿Por qué estás aquí Gokudera-kun?

**Hayato:** ¡Decimo! ¡Ayúdeme por favor!

**Michell:** Este de aquí es mi novio, ¡Estoy tan feliz!... Decimo Vongola por favor acépteme como la esposa de su hombre de confianza.

**Tsuna y Hayato:** ¡No te vistas de novia!

**Michell:** Tienen razón es de malísima suerte, ¡Esperare un poco más para ganarme la aprobación de Sora-chan y de Tsunayoshi-san.

**Tsuna y Sora:** Si, si, si.

**Hayato:** ¡De ninguna manera! ¡¿Por qué mi opinión no cuenta aquí?!

**Tsuna:** Dinos Michell hoy nos dimos cuenta de que eres la guardiana del Sol, ¿Qué otras funciones tienes en la familia?.

**Michell:** Bueno todas las mañanas me pongo mi traje de Maid para despertar a Sora-chan, después voy a la cocina a preparar junto con Kaen el desayuno y servirlo en la mesa. Por las noches también debo preparar el baño de Sora-chan. Cuando Sora-chan , Yato-sama y el desgraciado de Lucían tienen juntas también debo de prepararles café… ¡Soy como una sexy madi del anime!.

**Tsuna:** ¡Fabuloso deberías de ser miembro de la familia Vongola me encantaría que alguien me sirviera en traje de Maid!

**Sora:** ¡De ninguna manera maldito bastardo!

**Tsuna:** Kyaaaa ¡Sora ya no me golpees!... E-esta ha sido la entrevista peligrosa de Tsuna Tsuna cada día más peligrosa.

.

**Michell:** Al fin solos Haya-kun

**Hayato:** ¡Decimo!, ¡Prima! ¡NO ME DEJEN SOLO CON ESTA LOCA!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! y perdón por no haber actualizado antes pero i compu estaba algo descompuesta x3 en fin ya tenia demasiada prisa por escribir esto espero les guste que fue un capitulo muy improvisado!

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **

-Lynette Vongola Di Hibari-  
-MyaBL26-  
-angelacorus-  
-Chokoreto Hime-  
-Yolii-  
-temainalumi-chan-  
-Hime Masaomi-  
-lapatatacantante-  
-XTxQueen Of HeartsxLX-  
-kiitty444-

Disfruten el capitulo!  
Los personajes no me pertenecen, **derechos a creadores de los Oc.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_""__**Objetivo 4- Nube y Luna"**_

_**.**_

"_Oye?" Hablaba un pequeño de overol amarillo._

"_Hump" Contesto la niña a su lado quien se mantenía jugando con su peluche de canario._

"_Siempre estaremos juntos, ¿no?"._

_._

-¡J-jefa, estoy bien!- Se recompuso rápidamente la castaña sobándose ligeramente el cuello.

-¡Mio, no pelees aquí los uniformes pueden estropearse!- Le regaño Momoko que seguía cosiendo totalmente desinteresada de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Es verdad, pueden dañar también el aula y este es nuestro nuevo cuartel- Apoyo Kaen a la pelirroja.

-Yo me haré cargo- Dijo Sora dándoles una sonrisa a sus amigas –Tranquilas, a lo mucho romperé una ventana-.

-¡Líder!- Regaño Kaen

-Sora-chan- Le llamo Momoko -¿Qué clase de imbéciles seriamos si dejamos que la jefa se haga cargo de sacar la basura?- Comento para de un momento a otro quedar frente a frente con Hibari.

-wow- Sonrió sarcástico para de inmediato lanzar un golpe que la pelirroja ni trato de evitar

-Mira que venir a meterte a nuestra zona- Interrumpió Lucían sujetando una de las tonfas de Hibari deteniendo el ataque dirigido a Momoko.

Ahora si estaban haciendo enfardar realmente a Hibari Kyoya, habría que darles merito al menos habían logrado contener los ataques del líder disciplinario, mas sin embargo aun no enfrentaban al verdadero terror de Namimori y mucho menos al guardián de la nube Vongola.

-Hump- Mascullo Hibari lanzando un golpe sin dirección aparente el cual rozo la mejilla de Lynette. La peli azul solo arqueo una ceja y lo fulmino con la mirada, aunque era claro que ambos poseían miradas bastante penetrantes.

-¡Basta!- Interrumpió Sora aquel bullicio caminando rápidamente hacia Hibari tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa, Hibari no opuso mucha resistencia en cuanto la vio bien a la cara, algo le decía que esos ojos ya los conocía bastante bien.

-Me has logrado exasperar- Retomo la palabra poniéndolo contra la pared.

-Curioso, es lo que ustedes llevan haciendo desde hace rato- le sonrió galante.

Por su parte la señorita Cavalcanti le dio un golpe en el rostro –No sé quien seas pero le has puesto las manos encima a mi familia- Afirmo, pero Hibari había invertido un poco los papeles en cuanto se limpio el hilo de sangre que había en su boca.

-¿Con que si?- Le dijo sonriéndole de una manera seductora mientras la tomaba por las muñecas recargándola contra la pared, él clavaba sus ojos azules sobre ella, está a su vez se sentía congelada y no precisamente del miedo.

-S-So-Sora- se escucho la vocecilla de Lynette quien estaba teniendo una crisis nerviosa y siendo sujetada por Mio para que no cometiera la locura de matar a alguien dentro de la preparatoria.

-¡Lucían! ¡Lucían!- le llamaba Momoko quien sujetaba su pierna derecha mientras Michell sujetaba su pierna izquierda

-Lo voy a matar, Lo mato, Lo mato, ¡Lo mato!- Hablaba con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Cielos- comento Kaen con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas -¿Deberíamos irnos?- pregunto bajito pero fue un comentario que hizo enfadar mas al pelirrojo y la peli azul.

-¿Sora?- Pregunto Hibari un poco dudoso sin soltarla, de inmediato con sus pulgares empezó a recorrer las muñecas de la chica hasta toparse con una pulsera idéntica a la que el tenia… la miro fijamente, ella no lo recordaba…

.

.

.

-Nee~~ Yato-san ¿Aquí es Namimori?- preguntaba una hermosa jovencita la cual llevaba un elegante vestido y su cabello negro recogido en dos coletas siendo adornado por un par de prendedores en forma de corona. Sus ojos azulados empezaron a inspeccionar cada lugar que su visión le permitía.

-Sí, es bonito ¿no?- le dijo el joven a su lado, un muy apuesto pelinegro de ojos como el cielo, de un azulado que dejaba en vergüenza al firmamento.

-Sip, pero pensé que Onee-chan vendría a verme- dijo desilusionada mirando hacia el suelo.

-Sora debe de estar en la escuela ahora- afirmo el azabache ofreciéndole el brazo a la señorita a su lado.

-No me gusta este lugar- dijo ella inflando las mejillas de manera infantil pues todas las chicas estaban observando a Yato ¡su Yato!

.

.

.

Hibari soltó casi de inmediato a Sora, ahora sabía que era ella su amiga de la infancia y le acababa de dar un golpe en eso que llamaban "corazón" pues esta no lo recordaba.

"_Siempre te voy a querer Kyo-kun" ella le sonreía._

-Mentirosa…- le susurro al oído antes de marcharse.

.

Hubo un silencio prolongado en cuanto el azabache salió de la habitación sin aquella aura de superioridad y aquella mirada desafiante que probablemente quedo botada en el suelo de aquel lugar, justo en los pies de Sora Cavalcanti. Quien se marchaba no era ni la sombra de Hibari Kyoya.

.

.

.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Se pregunto Michell confundida mientras se ponía el nuevo uniforme.

-Sabe, probablemente a Sora le gusto ese chico- comento Kaen temiendo ser escuchada.

-A Sora no le puede gustar un chico- afirmo Lynette.

-Mírala, si no le gustara no estaría sentada en el escritorio viendo a quien sabe donde…- Dijo Momoko soltando un suspiro al terminar sus palabras –Debemos alejarla de él-

-Si- le secundaron todas al unisonó.

Se escucho una gran explosión que hiso que las chicas corrieran a la ventana solo para darse cuenta de que aquellos tres chicos estaban haciendo el escándalo de sus vidas

-Hayato~~~ amore mio- hablo Michelle arrojándose desde el segundo piso hacia los brazos de Gokudera que en cuanto la vio corrió hacia un lugar diferente desesperado, pero bastante tarde ves esta le cayó encima.

-¡Q-Quítate de encima!- exclamo a duras penas pues realmente estaba "pesadita".

De inmediato Yamamoto alzo la vista al segundo piso topándose con una linda pelirroja a la cual le regalo una sonrisa llena de algo muy parecido a la seducción.

-¿¡Que está pasando!?- Grito Momoko desde el segundo piso.

-Una chica está armando un gran escándalo- respondió Yamamoto sin quitar esa sonrisa estúpida de sus labios

-¿Chica?- se pregunto Lynette tragando saliva y dando una mirada un poco más profunda a la situación, solo para darse cuenta de que una jovencita de coletas estaba arrojando a varios chicos que sin duda la estaban rodeando.

-¡Onee-chan!- gritaba a diestra y siniestra mientras comentarios como "wow es una princesa" "que hermosa" "kawaii" se escuchaban por parte de los chicos que eran golpeados por esta señorita.

-E-esa voz- murmuro Kaen tomándose de las mejillas.

De un momento a otro Sora salto por la ventana cayendo con gracia en el suelo ante la vista atónita de los tres jóvenes y una llena de orgullo de parte de Michell al estilo de "esa es la jefa".

-¡Espera Sora!- pidió Lucían y Linette quienes saltaron casi al mismo tiempo para desgracia de ambos pues habían chocado en el aire provocando que desviaran un poco la trayectoria de su caída.

.

-H-Ha- exclamo una tímida joven a la cual acababa de caerle encima un muy apuesto pelirrojo.

-L-lo lamentó fue un accidente, de verdad lo siento mucho peor yo debo de alcanzarla- le dijo poniéndose de pie inmediatamente sin siquiera darse cuenta que aquella chica había quedado totalmente ruborizada ante aquel acto.

-S-si no te preocupes- susurro para sí misma pues el chico ya se había marchado –No te preocupes…- repitió lanzando un suspiro profundo.

-¿Chrome te la vas a pasar viéndolo de lejos acaso?- pregunto un rubio con mala cara debido a que su amiga estuviera más que babeando por un desconocido.

.

Por otra parte a la peli azul no le había ido tan diferente pues acababa de ser atrapada con bastante agilidad por un chico un tanto extraño.

-Señorita debería de tener más cuidado- le dijo mientras la sostenía cual princesa

-…- Lynette no dijo nada, por alguna razón se perdió en la mirada de aquel joven -¿Quién eres?-

-Mukuro Rokudo- le sonreía galante.

.

.

-Sora-chan- le llamo Tsuna la atención a la mencionada.

-Tsuna-kun, ¿tú también estabas aquí?- pregunto parpadeando un par de veces.

-Si…. Desde el principio- respondió bastante avergonzado, acaso es que era tan condenadamente invisible.

-¡Onee-chan!- exclamo aquella chica que corría con tanta gracia hacia la pelinegra –Te he estado buscando- repetía una y otra vez inflando las mejillas.

-…- Sora no hiso más que sonreír.

-¿Onee-chan?- pregunto la chica un tanto desconcertada.

-Luna- la tomo por los hombros pegándola a su pecho –Estaba tan preocupada por ti- le dijo casi al borde del llanto.

-¿ Y por mi?- se escucho una voz que provenía desde detrás de la jovencita.

-Yato…- susurro Momoko que acababa de aparecer junto a toda la multitud.

-Sora- la llamo el pelinegro lanzando un suspiro ahogado abrazándola tiernamente.

-¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?!- exclamo confundido Gokudera.

-Disculpen la mala educación- hablo el azabache posando sus ojos en los tres jóvenes que tenían puestos sus ojos en el. –Mi nombre es Yato, Yato Rovaeri y soy el prometido de Sora-

-¡P-prometido!- exclamo Tsuna con una mirada bastante filosa y con una chispa naranja queriéndosele desbordar.

-¡Yato-san… no se presente de esa manera recuerde que aun puede cambiar a onee-chan por mi!- dijo la de coletas algo molesta. –Yo soy Sely Luna Cavalcanti, es un placer conocerlos- se presento haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Gokudera la miro un poco intrigado, fascinado más bien, aquella niña portaba todo el encanto Italiano de cualquier familia de abolengo. Sin duda toda una princesa ante los ojos de cualquiera… bueno menos a los de Tsuna por que Tsuna ya estaba lo suficiente encabronado con la primera presentación del día.

-Bueno, basta de formalidades, es hora de irnos, debemos instalarlos en el departamento- interrumpió Sora sujetando la mano de su hermana. –Luna estoy feliz de que estés bien- se le podía ver bastante triste al decir estas palabras y sin duda Tsuna lo había notado.

-Vámonos- podio el líder Vongola pues ahora si quería escuchar todas y cada una de las teorías de Reborn, esos chicos tenía algo bastante raro y no descansaría hasta saber que era…

.

.

Ahora que toda la familia Cavalcanti estaba junta algo realmente triste y nostálgico se sentía en el ambiente, era incluso palpable un hilo de tensión en cuanto todos vieron a Luna, era claro que sabían algo que la joven estaba ignorando en su totalidad.

-¡¿Este es el departamento?! Es enorme- exclamo Luna sorprendida.

-Claro, después de todo somos una gran familia- Le sonrió Mio invitándola a pasar.

-Ya se, cocinare algo delicioso para ti- -Yo te acompaño- dijeron Kaen y Michelle para entrar a la cocina en cuanto tuvieron oportunidad.

-Yo traeré la consola para jugar un videojuego- sonrió Lynette mientras se alejaba con una frágil sonrisa.

-Bien yo preparare el televisor para que puedan jugar- argumento Lucían que fue seguido por Momoko.

.

.

.

-He Reborn, quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes- pidió Tsuna mientras estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta

-Esperaba que reaccionaras Tsuna idiota-

-No ha reaccionado, solo tiene más interés por esa chica- argumento Yamamoto sirviéndose un poco de té

-Vamos Reborn –san yo también tengo curiosidad- pidió Gokudera

-A decir verdad también nosotros- esta vez hacían acto de presencia Chrome y Mukuro

-¡Lambo también quiere saber!- hablo el niño con traje de vaca mientras se picaba la nariz ante la mirada de "a ti que te importa" de todos –Solo quería tener un dialogo- lloriqueo.

-Bebé si vas a decir algo que sea ahora- todos miraban a Hibari que se encontraba sentado en el marco de la ventana.

-Vaya, solo así se pueden reunir todos- comento el Hitman bebiendo de su taza de café –pero las noticias no son buenas…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Sawada

-No encontramos datos de ninguno de ellos, es como si no existieran… del único que tenemos un dato es de Yato Rovaeri…-

-¿Y bien?- esta vez tomo la palabra Hibari quien estaba lo suficiente molesto para moler a golpes a quien sea que se le parara enfrente.

-Él es peligroso… muy peligroso… tanto que si están cubriendo sus huellas ni siquiera se preocuparon por cubrir las de este sujeto. Yato Rovaeri es quien se está galardonando como el mejor asesino a sueldo de todo el mundo- termino de decir Reborn lo bastante serio como para que todos tomaran una postura tensa… ¿Realmente eran esa clase de personas?.

.

.

-Míralos se quedaron dormidos- hablo Momoko cruzándose de brazos mientras veía a Mio y Lynette profundamente dormidos en la alfombra, mientras que Michelle estaba tirada encima de Kaen en el sofá… en cuanto a Sora estaba recargada en el hombro derecho de Yato y Luna en el izquierdo.

-Sí, lo sé…- murmuro Lucían pasando una de sus manos por su cabello.

-Aun te duele ¿no?- pregunto Momoko en tono burlón.

-¿De qué hablas?- .

-Ya sé que estas enamorado de Luna, no tienes que ocultar tus sentimientos por ella cuando son más que claros-.

-Momoko dime acaso te has golpeado la cabeza últimamente, digo; solo eso explicaría la disminución de tus neuronas-.

-Di lo que quieras, basta darse cuenta de cómo la miras…-

-¿Y tú?, ¿Acaso ya se dieron cuenta los demás de que estas enamorada de Yato?-…

.

.

.

.

Owo ya se estará poniendo interesante ahora que han aparecido todos los miembros de la familia Cavalcanti en especial con la llegada de Luna y el resurgimiento de los sentimientos de amoree de Momoko y Lucían *w* _**Dejen sus muy sensuales Reviews que son los que me animan a traerles un nuevo capítulo!**_

**¡Bienvenidos a la entrevista peligrosa de Tsuna Tsuna con Tsuna!**

**Tsuna: **Hoy tenemos con nosotros la grata presencia de Linette Cromwell.

**Lynette:** ¿Qué tiene de grata?.

**Tsun**a: hiiii ¡Discúlpame no me mates!.

**Lynette:** Solo estoy aquí porque Sora me lo pidió.

**Tsuna:** B-Bueno vamos con la pregunta.

**Lynette:** Serás inútil desde hace mucho te estoy esperando.

**Tsuna:** Nadie me respeta…

**Lynette:** Realmente no.

**Tsuna:**….

**Sora:** ¡Debido a que Tsuna está llorando en un rincón yo seguiré con la entrevista!.

**Lynette:** Sora-chan ¿Qué es lo que quieres que cuente de mi?, con todo gusto lo are.

**Sora:** ¿Dinos Lynette que es lo que más te disgusta?.

**Lynette:** Sin duda alguna Hibari Kyoya.

**Sora:** ….

**Michell:** Esto es el fin de la peligrosa entrevista Tsuna Tsuna… las palabras de Lynette son muy peligrosas.

**Lambo:** Dejo en KO a los dos jefes… da miedo…

**I-pin:** Lambo sal de ahí.

**Lambo:** Waaaaa ¡Nunca me invitan!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! aquí les dejo este capitulo donde se responden las dudas de Reborn y Tsuna, el pasado regresa y con mucha fuerza!

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**-** **Chokoreto Hime****-  
\- angelacorus-  
\- ****Lynette Vongola Di Hibari****-  
\- Cassis9313-  
\- HiyoriHowol-  
\- temainalumi-chan-  
\- Hime Masaomi-**  
.

.

_"__**Objetivo 5- La verdad"**_

-Buenos días- hablo Yamamoto rodeando el cuello de Tsuna que desganado salía para ir a la preparatoria, se sentía realmente contrariado por lo dicho el día anterior "Yato Rovaeri" era quien más le preocupaba ¿si sus intenciones eran acabar con ellos? ¿Haru, Kyoko-chan, Lambo e I-pin?, sin duda era cosas a con las que no estaba dispuesto a jugar.

-Buenos días Yamamoto- trato de fingir una sonrisa, gesto que no convenció en lo más mínimo al guardián de la lluvia.

-¿Qué te pasa Tsuna, aun preocupado?- pregunto con una mirada llena de comprensión que llevaba por cometido aliviar un poco al castaño.

-Un poco- correspondió la acción el joven Vongola tratando de restar importancia a la situación, después de todo aun no sabían lo que podría pasar.

-¡Decimo! ¡Auxilio!- Gritaba Gokudera clamando un falso socorro pues era asediado nuevamente por su fan numero uno.

-¡H-a-y-a-t-o~~ amore mío espérame!- gritaba Michell persiguiéndolo de cerca.

-Alto- la detuvo casi de inmediato Yamamoto amenazándola con su katana, no estaba dispuesto a sostener más tiempo aquel juego, no cuando el alma de Tsuna pendía de un hilo y la virginidad de Gokudera de otro.

-Yamamoto- trato de regañare Tsuna pero este no hiso el más mínimo caso.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué vinieron?- cuestiono el usuario de Shigure Soen, realmente estaba angustiado y necesitaba que respondieran esas preguntas.

-Aléjate de ella- advirtió Mio quien rápidamente tomo parte de aquello.

-M-Mio espera…- Pidió la castaña un tanto preocupada por el desenlace, nunca pensó que las cosas realmente tuvieran que ser así, después de todo aquellos nunca fueron los planes.

-Mich quédate atrás- Aclaro el rubio posando por un momento sus ojos azules en su compañera.

-¿Aliados o enemigos?- pregunto Gokudera sacando rápidamente su dinamita.

-H-Hayato…- murmuro al borde del llanto ¿En verdad tenían que enfrentarse?

-Enemigos- afirmo la peli verde que imponente empuñaba su par de Sai

-Kaen…- Hablo Michell bajito pues acababa de darse cuenta de que no podían echarse para atrás, si los Vongola así lo habían querido ella tenía que luchar junto a su familia… así debía de ser.

-Vongola- llamo la atención de Tsuna la antes mencionada –Este no es ni lugar ni momento, pero no puedo perdonar que atacaran a nuestra Mich de esa manera-

-E-espera no fue nuestra intención- hablo agitando las manos frente a su rostro – Nosotros solo queremos saber quiénes son ustedes realmente-

-Esa es una pregunta que solo puede responder buchou- respondió Mio envainando su espada nuevamente.

-Si de este modo se han decidido las cosas le pido por favor joven Vongola que se reúna con Boss y que se desate el infierno- comento Kaen totalmente tranquila bajando su ofensiva –Vámonos-

.

-¿Q-que acaba de pasar?- comento el castaño cayendo de rodillas al suelo

-Acaban de desafiar a una familia- comento Reborn cruzado de brazos –Esa chica de cabello verde… ten cuidado con ella Tsuna…-

.

.

.

-¡Sora-chan!- empezó a gritar Michell desesperada por los pasillos de Namimori hasta llegar al "cuartel" improvisado.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Sora aburrida para casi de inmediato cambiar su expresión en cuanto vio los rostros de sus tres guardianes.

-¡Hay un problema con los Vongola!- grito aun desesperada.

-Tranquilízate, Kaen, Mio, expliquen la situación- pidió esta vez Yato quien se encontraba junto a Lucían en el sofá.

-El guardián de la lluvia trato de atacar a Mich, ya estamos más que fichados- comento Mio encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Boss, sospechan de nosotros- añadió Kaen sentándose sobre el escritorio de Sora.

-Con justa razón- se sonrió la líder

-Yara, yara~ entonces no queda más que presentarnos debidamente con los Vongola- tomo la palabra Yato.

-¡Idiota esto es por tu culpa!- hablo Mich molesta –Si hubieras aceptado que el cabello de zanahoria cubriera tu pasado… no se hubieran enterado tan rápido- Lloriqueo cual niña de cinco años que le negaban un juguete.

-Nunca debemos de avergonzarnos de nuestro pasado…- hablo el azabache mirando por la ventana.

-De todos modos Mich, no vale la pena que te pongas así porque ya no podrás salir con Gokudera- apoyo Linette al de ojos azules.

-Linette tiene razón- hablo Sora abrazándola y acariciando su cabello azul finamente trenzado –No te sientas mal por perder a Gokudera-kun, nos tienes a nosotros que somos tu familia- trato de animar la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa llena de comprensión.

-Escuchaste Mich, métetelo en tu linda cabecita hueca- le molesto Lucían quien la empujaba hacia adelante para recibir un abrazo de la jefa.

-Siempre serán mi preciada familia…- termino la discusión su cielo a sabiendas de que probablemente al sol le costaría mucho trabajo olvidar a Gokudera.

.

.

El día paso como una tortura para Tsuna, Michell y Kaen permanecían sentadas al frente del salón sin dedicar una mirada hacia atrás… Ni siquiera la castaña había volteado a ver a Gokudera y aunque esto era un alivio para el de cabellos plateados no dejaba de molestarle la idea de que ahora serian enemigos… Ninguno de los tres quería aceptarlo, ninguno quería pelear contra aquellos chicos.

.

.

Empezaba a atardecer en Namimori, las clases ya habían terminado y cada estudiante había abandonado el edificio, solo se podían ver las siluetas de algunos jóvenes en la azotea de la preparatoria.

Tsuna miro a los chicos frente a él todos estaban ahí reunidos portando aquellos uniformes que nada tenían que ver con la escuela y principalmente aquel escudo que le sonaba a que algo grande estaba detrás de esos chicos.

Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei se encontraban junto al castaño apoyándole de cerca mientras que Mukuro y Chrome se encontraban recargados en la maya electro soldada que serbia de protección, Hibari se encontraba en la puerta de la azotea aunque no le importaba aquel absurdo él quería saber porque Sora se encontraba en aquel lugar.

-Me entere de lo que paso, Tsuna-kun- lanzo un suspiro Sora mientras Lucían y Yato tomaban lugar junto a ella. –se que Yamamoto-kun alzo su catana amenazando a Michell- hablo tranquilamente en tanto la mencionada no dejaba de ver a Gokudera con los ojos totalmente cristalizados.

-Sora-chan nosotros… - trato de hablar Tsuna.

-No fue solo Yamamoto-kun, también quien se hace llamar el líder disciplinario se atrevió a golpearla- retomo lo antes dicho para dar un paso al frente y mirar de reojo al líder del comité que no hacia mas a parte de mantener su mirada fija sobre ella.

-No dejaremos que sigan molestando a nuestro sol- Dejo bien claro Momoko a pesar de que todos sabían que la relación entre la castaña y la pelirroja era una competencia sin sentido por ver quién era mejor.

-Tenemos derecho a saber quiénes son- esta vez hablo Yamamoto con una mirada filosa dirigida a esta ultima que no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo, no estaba dispuesta a que unos cabrones vinieran a molestar a su familia.

-Reborn ¿Por qué no les dices quienes somos?- pregunto Yato adoptando una pose desganada.

-…- Reborn no respondió a la pregunta, realmente no sabía que debía de responder.

-¿Ya no me recuerdas Reborn?- pregunto el oji-azul acercándose al Hitman

-Realmente no- respondió mirándolo fijamente.

-No te culpo, antes tenía el cabello rubio y no me llamaba "Yato Rovaeri"- todos lo miraron extrañados no comprendían lo que acababa de decir, pero tal parecía Reborn iba entendiendo cada vez más la situación.

-Un chico muy talentoso quien fue mi estudiante ¿no es así?- pregunto Reborn sonriendo de lado, no sabía si estaba feliz de verlo o si aquello significaba algo grave para Tsuna. Pero era claro que un peso muy grande acababa de descender de sus hombros y una alegría inmensa terminaba por invadirlo.

-Tal vez, ¿la recuerdas también a ella?- señalo tomando a Sora por los hombros, haciendo esta una señal de hola con su mano.

-Sabe, nunca me dijiste su nombre más que era tu cielo- Y por un momento Reborn recordó…

.

"_Reborn-san" llamaba un pequeño de 8 años al entonces arcobaleno _

"_Ciaossu Gray, ¿Dónde estabas?" pregunto con una sonrisa amplia y sincera como muy pocas veces en su vida sonreía. _

"_¡Con mi cielo!, vamos Reborn-san debe de entrenarme para poder protegerla" pidió con una sonrisa dibujada en su rosto que no hacía más que revolverle el estomago al Hitman pues estaba sintiendo que ese niño era como el hijo que nunca tuvo._

"_Claro que sí, pero primero debo de ir a Italia, el inútil de mi otro estudiante no avanza como me gustaría…" Dijo con su cara ensombrecida acariciando a Leon transformado en martillo, seguramente a su estudiante le esperaban unos buenos golpes. _

"_¿Dino-kun?"Pregunto el rubio mientras el Hitman asentía._

"_Me gustaría conocerlo, seriamos excelentes amigos" El niño alzo las manos al aire tratando de cubrir el sol, realmente quería ir a Italia, conocer a Dino, conocer la mansión Vongola e ir con su abuelo a recorrer ducho lugar._

"_Si lo serian" Reborn sonrió con nostalgia, "Debo irme… despídeme de tu padre y cuídate muchísimo Gray"_

.

-Haha es verdad Reborn pero nunca es tarde para presentaciones, ella es Sora, mi cielo- Yato sonrió como en aquellos tiempos.

-Gray idiota- Reborn le pateo en la cara – ¿En que estabas pensando?, estaba tan preocupado por lo que paso… pensé que estabas muerto- se mordió el labio inferior.

-R-Reborn cálmate, ya sabemos que ellos son nuestros aliados- trato de calmar los ánimos Tsuna.

-Te equivocas Tsuna- le freno rápidamente acomodándose el sombrero –Ellos eran la primera línea a convertirse en los guardianes Vongola, Gray es el nieto legitimo del Noveno… y no solo eso todos ellos descienden directamente del linaje Vongola- …

.

.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí y que estén curiosos por saber de qué familia provienen los demás guardianes Cavalcanti, todos ellos son descendientes de los capos que han dominado la Vongola o descendientes de los guardianes. Así que sus poderes son inimaginables a ver cómo se las arreglan los jóvenes Vongola. **Dejen sus sensuales Reviews que son los que me animan a seguir con cada capítulo!**

**¡Bienvenidos a la peligrosa entrevista de Tsuna Tsuna con Tsuna!**

**Tsuna:** Hola amigos, hoy tenemos con nosotros la no tan grata presencia de Shimizu Mio

**Mio:** ¿A qué te refieres con "no tan grata"?

**Tsuna:** Quise decir muy grata ¡Muyy grata! Ya baja la espada.

**Mio:** ¿Que quieres saber maldita rata?

**Tsuna:** Realmente nada, yo quería que viniera una chica a la entrevista….

**Mio:** …. ¿Entonces qué hacemos?...

**Fujoshis:** ¡Yaoi! ¡Yaoi! ¡Yaoi!

**Tsuna y Mio:** Amarnos sería demasiado mainstream.

**Kaen: **Sora… ¿Q-que es Yaoi?

**Sora:** Maldita sea Tuna has la pregunta.

**Tsuna:** Waaaa ¡que ya no me pegues!... etto Mio dinos ¿es verdad que las tetas de Momoko son las más grandes de las chicas de la familia?

**Michell:** ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa maldito degenerado?!

**Mio:** Esta encojonada porque es mas plana que una tabla de planchar

**Tsuna:** ¡Tanto así! ¿Plana como una llanura?

**Mio:** Plana como mi tabla de skate

**Tsuna:** Plana como las baldosas del piso

**Mio:** Plana como cada mosaico

**Tsuna:** ¿Cómo la pared?

**Mio:** Pared nivelada con la más alta calidad en plomada.

**Tsuna:** Plana como…

**Michell:** ¡Ya basta malditos idiotas!

**Momoko:** Tal parece la entrevista no puede continuar porque Mio y Tsuna han salido corriendo, como compensación puedo decir que Mio es un chico muy observador y tiene muchos comentarios para hacer saber cuando alguien es plana… En fin ¡Me voy a buscar los pechos de Michell en google!

**Sora:** No fue gracioso… ¡No creo que ni en google los encuentres!

**Lucían y Yato:** ¡Empezaron el bullying sin nosotros!

**Linette:** Esto ha sido la peligrosa entrevista de Tsuna Tsuna cada día mas peligrosa… aunque creo que estamos fomentando el bullying … en fin… entonces ¡Que Mich es tan plana pero tan plana que no importa si te da el pecho o la espalda!.

Bye –by ;)


End file.
